


What Happens Behind Closed Doors

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Cum shot, Ejaculate, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Quickies, Stalking, Yaoi, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Clawdeen is busy slaving away having to do Clawd's entire laundry. After telling him to come pick up his clean socks, she sees something inside of her brother's room that she'd never expected to see herself. Find out.





	What Happens Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's something very different from the rest of my fics, so here it is! Enjoy!

A sigh was formed on the face of Clawdeen Wolf.

And to think she had to spend all of her afternoon having to do laundry for her stupid brother all because of a bet that she lost. The bet was if Clawdeen couldn't chug down five bottles of hot sauce, then she would do all of her brother's laundry for an entire week. That 'brother' that Clawdeen was referring to was Clawd.

She couldn't tell how tired she was of him coming home after Casketball practice. The smell of his sweaty socks drenching through her nose was gut-cringing at least. Clawdeen didn't have to do any of his smelly socks, but no matter whatever she liked it or not, a deal was a deal.

The process was simple: Start the water, add in the liquid soap, but the whites in, close the lid, and then after the 45 minutes full of washing, she'd put the socks in the dryer, add in the fabric softener, turn the dryer on, and after 60 minutes, they were done.

Man, was it already hell for her. She'd wished that her sister Howleen would end up doing Clawd's laundry instead, but she was never part of the bet to begin with. So that was temporarily out of the question.

After spending about a half-hour folding Clawd's socks, Clawdeen put the last batch in the basket.

"Ugggh, it's about time." Clawdeen sighed stressfully.

Rolling her eyes, Clawdeen picked up the huge basket of socks and started carrying them upstairs. She'd admitted the basket was heavy at first, but she didn't have too much of a problem carrying the load with each step she passed. If the basket were to make Clawdeen tip over and fall down the stairs, then it would be a different story.

As soon as she got to Clawd's room, Clawdeen shouted to her brother.

"Okay, ya stupid, I got your socks." Clawdeen yelled at the door. "Now come pick them up."

Strangely, there was no answer coming through the door. Was Clawd suddenly ignoring his sis, or was the silent treatment starting to piss Clawdeen off?

Having to be cool about this, Clawdeen knocked on the door again.

"Didn't ya hear me, Clawd?" She raised her eyebrow. "I said, come pick your damn socks up!"

Yet, there was still no word from Clawd. Obviously, there better be a good explanation why Clawd refused to come to the door.

While Clawdeen tapped her foot impatiently, she started to hear strange noises coming through his door. Curious, Clawdeen inched her ear to the door. When she did however, she was surprised to hear a sound of passionate moans coming through the door.

"Oh man, is Clawd watching his porn again?" Clawdeen cringed.

Strange enough, the moans actually sounded like Clawd itself. Feeling a bit more curious, Clawdeen lifted up his head and looked through the little eye-mirror. What she saw through that door, made her jaw drop.

"Oh... my... Ghoul..." She muttered.

She looked through the door...

...

...

...

...only to see Clawd, jumping up and down on Romulus's lap in a naked frenzy!

She could see Clawd's hole being stuffed and injected by Romulus's erection over and over again, which shot moans inside Clawd in ecstacy. The feeling of Romulus's 11-inch manhood being slammed around his hole hurt him so bad, but yet, it felt so good, warm, and orgasmic. Clawd hissed at every thrust as Romulus pushed in tightly yet violently.

"Ohhhhh, Romy..." Clawd moaned. "Fuck me hard! FUCK ME HARD!"

Responding to his demands, Romulus held onto Clawd and started thrusting vertically. Yet it made the pain more harder to endure. In addition, Clawd's erection flopped around, twinging and jerking as if something was about to happen. Just to ease down the moans, Clawd and Romulus engaged in a hot steamy french kiss, which absolutely did nothing to make the loud moans stop.

As disgusting as this was for Clawdeen, she couldn't help but stare at the action. As if the hot boy-on-boy action was turning her on herself.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck my brother..." Clawdeen whispered over to Romulus.

The action got her so turned on that she started to touch herself. She'd imagined that it was Romulus fucking her and not Clawd. That little image forced her to touch herself in a very naughty place where she wouldn't even dare go into.

She felt the urge to rub herself slowly, deeply and furiously as the action between Clawd and Romulus progressed. However, things were about to get explosive. Romulus felt his hard white cock shake with anticipation and so did Clawd's. There was about to be a huge climax taking place, and Clawdeen wanted to see it for herself.

While Clawdeen started hissing and moaning, Romulus did too!

"I'M CUMMING!" Romulus hissed.

"OHHHH, ME TOO!" Clawd screamed as well.

With one final thrust, he came inside Clawd, injecting his hole with his warm sticky cum over and over again, which forced Clawd to scream in total ecstacy. While he was screaming, Clawd's erection managed to shoot an inch-long stream of cum, which came flying towards the door. Over and over again, Clawd's cum had gotten over the bedroom walls and even through his TV.

Clawdeen was being turned on by that image so much, that she was beginning to feel a climax come upon her too.

"Oh ghoul, I'm... I'M..." Clawdeen moaned lightly.

But as soon as she was about to reach climax, she leaned over to the door a little too much, and before you know it...

...

...

...

*BAM!*

She tumbled through the bedroom, therefore scaring both Clawd and Romulus.

"AAAAH!" Clawd screamed as he got off of Romulus's sweaty lap. "CLAWDEEN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Romulus stuttered in surprise.

Looking up to her big scared brother and his childhood friend, Clawdeen froze in total fear herself, having to barge in their hot naked lovefest. Not having time to react, Clawdeen made an excuse herself.

"HOWLEEN MADE ME DO IT, BLAME HER!" Clawdeen screamed as she got the hell out of here.

As she left, possibly to get rid of the image of her naked brother and friend, Clawd looked at Romulus with such curiosity.

"You don't think she watching us, right?" Romulus replied.

"I don't know," Clawd shook her head. "But at least my socks are warm and clean now. Those are gonna come in handy, I'll tell ya that!"

As a naked Clawd picked up the basket of socks that was left for him, Clawdeen went in the bathroom to wash her face for perhaps the next 5 hours. It was a long time to get that image out of her head, but nevertheless, thats what happens when you see things behind closed doors...

...

...

...and be scarred about it for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry for the lack of Yaoi in this chapter (even though it was only one sex position), but it's hard to believe that I wrote that in just an hour! Can you believe that! Anyway, I hope this caught you by surprise for sure!
> 
> Anyway, what did you think about it? Feedbacks are welcome, ghouls! ;D


End file.
